Life Is Great
by csinycastle85
Summary: Sequel to Happiness All Around. Select few characters give their accounts on how their life has changed since Tessa has come into their lives, including Tessa herself.
1. Rhoda-July

**Title: Life Is Great**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Television do. Berenstain Bears is owned by Stan, Jan, and Mike Berenstain.**

 **Author's Note: A request from a guest reviewer to do a sequel something like that of the Mary and Rhoda movie but A/U, so here it is.**

 **A/N 2: So this idea came after re-watching the said movie. Except this story starts up eight years later, 1988, spans over five months and will be in first person point of view.**

* * *

I was making dinner when I heard giggling coming from the living room. I backed away from the kitchen counter briefly looked into the living room where I saw Tessa reading a _Berenstain Bears_ book to Meredith making funny sound effects causing her laugh. I smiled. I had the best (and handsome) husband in Lou, a sweet and bright daughter, Meredith. Then there's Tessa, who is an absolute joy to have around. How could sweet Tessa be sixteen already? Wasn't she an adorable toddler just yesterday?

I remembered how this start of summer Tessa with work permit in hand had come to L.A. to work in my photography studio. I was surprised that Tessa "Aunt Rhoda, I am not a little girl anymore, you can be as tough as you want."

Boy did Tessa rise to the challenge. From helping with setup, assisting with the shots, to getting the coffee, to being the receptionist on a short notice. She did everything with determination and smile on her face. She even helped with calming crying babies and toddlers for the photos.

I went back to making dinner and during that time thought of the first time she spent with Tessa.

 _~April 1973-Hanging out with Tessa for the morning~_

 _Rhoda had taken Tessa out for the morning as to allow Mary to tell her parents about Tessa. The morning had been going well. They had gone to the zoo where Tessa pointed out all the animals. After the zoo, they went to the mall nearby for lunch. Tessa listened and did as she was told. All was well except for one thing after Tessa was out of her stroller she pulled on Rhoda's hand and now Rhoda was slightly out of breath. Who knew a toddler can run that fast?_

 _When they found a kid-friendly restaurant, Rhoda ordered mac and cheese and milk for Tessa while she got a chicken wrap and tea for herself. After that, it was ice cream. During the whole meal, Tessa fed herself and while she managed to get most of it in her mouth, there were times when she got it all over her face. Rhoda let out a chuckle and got a napkin and wiped her face. As she did so Rhoda said, "You are a silly girl, you know that Tessa?"_

 _Tessa looked at her aunt Rhoda, grinned her toothy smile._

 _As they headed back towards home Tessa saw something stopped Rhoda and said, "Awuntie Rhoda. I wanna get dat fo mommy."_

 _Rhoda saw what it was and thought_ _ **Tessa is a sweet little girl.**_

 _After making the purchase they headed home._

I was lost in thought when I heard, "Mommy? I am hungry."

I came out of my thoughts and saw Meredith standing with Tessa. Tessa asked, "Aunt Rhoda, do you have something that Mer and I can help with?"

I smiled. After I delegated the tasks I continuing thanking my lucky stars. Yeah, life is wonderful.

* * *

 **A/N 3: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Life is Great". Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Steven-August

**Title : Life Is Great**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Television do.**

* * *

-August 1988-

As I am here with Mary and Rose and at LaGuardia waiting for Tessa's flight to come in from Los Angeles, I can't help but the think how incredible how my life had completely changed.

There are no words to describe how perfect my life is now. It had been almost eleven years since Mary and Tessa came into my life. After a whirlwind romance, I took the first step to have me, Mary and Tessa to become an official family. Since then our family has grown to our nine-year-old daughter Rose. One thing is for certain, Rose and Tessa absolutely adore each other. Tessa may not have been mine from the start but I saw her as my own flesh and blood from the first time I dated Mary.

If anyone told me when I was first starting out as a senator that I would find someone to settle down with during my second term I would have laughed and shrugged the idea off. When I had first started out I had many ideas and only wanted to work. At that time, I was an eligible bachelor I dated here and there but nothing was serious. That changed on that fateful day in December in 1977 when I had found Tessa who had been separated from her mother and school group. Soon after I had treated them to lunch at We the Pizza where I got to know Mary and Tessa.

 _~December 1977~_

 _After they found seats they ordered their pizza choice. Tessa and Mary both picking pepperoni and Steven got the supreme pizza. The waitress had brought a coloring page and crayons for Tessa. As Tessa colored, Steven began talking with Mary. He found that she got her start in journalism as the associate news producer in Minneapolis and as she was working she was named a guardian to Tessa who was her late high school friend's daughter. Finding out more about Tessa, Steven turned to Tessa and chatted with her._

 _Steven said, "Tessa?"_

 _Tessa looked up and made eye contact with him and he continued, "Your mom tells me you love stuffed animals which one is your favorite?"_

 _Mary observed Steven talking with Tessa and loved he was giving her his full undivided attention. After, they talked and ate their pizza it was time for Mary and Tessa to meet up with her group. Before they parted Steven had gotten Mary's number hoping for the best._

That was not the only memory that I had. I remembered that after a short courtship I had asked for her father's permission and blessing. After I enlisted Rhoda and Tessa to help out pick the ring.

 _~March 1978~_

 _Steven called Rhoda to tell her the plan. "Rhoda, I am calling to let you know that I will be proposing to Mary soon and…"_

 _Steven had to hold the phone away from his ear as Rhoda squealed. "Steven, it's about time! I can see how happy that you are with Mary and Tessa."_

 _I smile. They are indeed the best thing that has happened to me. Rhoda then said, "Sorry I interrupted. Although I am guessing that you want me to come and help with the ring search."_

 _Steven as he replied, "That would be great. Thank you, Rhoda."_

 _The next day Rhoda flew in and they went straight the jewelry store. Steven was with Rhoda and Tessa (who was on Spring Break) picking out a ring for Mary. It didn't take long for them to find the one for Mary but as they were heading out Steven saw something that would be perfect to give to Tessa at the wedding. Steven said to Rhoda, "Rhoda, could you take Tessa to lunch? There is something I need to get for her that I don't want her to see yet."_

 _Having Tessa closing her eyes briefly, Steven quickly pointed it out to Rhoda, she smiled and nodded. Rhoda turned to her niece and said, "How about I treat you to lunch sweetie?"_

 _Tessa grinned. She loved having lunches with her favorite aunt! Once Rhoda and Tessa were out the door Steven talked with the salesperson. He pointed the item in question and asked, "Could I see this bracelet?"_

 _The rep nodded and pulled out the bracelet and showed it to Steven. He knew it was perfect it had three hearts charms on it and could be added on. So, he bought it and asked the salesperson to have it engravings on each heart._

 _A few days later Steven and Tessa were getting ready to surprise Mary. They stayed in that night and had a relaxing family dinner. After dinner was over Steven and Tessa washed the dishes, while Mary wanted to help but was relegated to living to relax with a book after a long day at the station. What Mary didn't know was a surprise coming her way._

 _While they washed the dishes Steven whispered to Tessa, "Do you remember what do sweetie?"_

 _Tessa replied quietly with a nod, "Yes daddy."_

 _After that Tessa went to her mom. Tugging her sleeve Tessa asked,"Mommy?"_

 _Mary put the book down and saw Tessa with a sweet smile on her face. Mary said, "Yes sweetheart?"_

 _Tessa answered, "I want to go outside and see the stars."_

 _Mary agreed since it was a beautiful and clear night out. She went with Tessa to go on the balcony and she and Tessa began locating the major star constellations. Right then they heard fireworks go off and Mary thought_ _ **what on earth is going on?**_

 _When she saw the message it was displaying, she let out a gasp. The message read I love you, Mary Richards, will you marry me? Steven_

 _Seeing her dad come and getting down on one knee Tessa remembered her second cue and tugged on her mother's sleeve again. Mary looked down and gasped again, this time louder. There was the love of her life and the father to Tessa on one knee. He said, "Mary, you have changed everything I thought I knew about love. I love both you and Tessa more than life itself. Mary, will you marry me?"_

 _Mary was in a daze that was for certain. She knew from the beginning Steven was special and he proved her right. Their romance may have been a whirlwind but they both knew it would last. Seeing the diamond and sapphire ring that could easily have been 2-ct. set in 18k white gold. Mary took a deep breath and placed her hand in Steven's hand and she replied, "Steven, I will without a doubt marry you!"_

 _When Steven heard Mary's reply he smiled brightly and Tessa jumped for joy. Her family was now complete! After Steven slide the ring onto Mary's finger they kissed briefly before Steven bent down to pick Tessa up and then the family of three hugged tightly._

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Rose call out, "Look there's Tessie!"

I looked up and sure enough, there was Tessa with her carryon suitcase and backpack coming into the gate waiting area. When Tessa saw us she ran towards us and soon the sisters were hugging each other tightly. Mary and I heard Rose say, "I missed you, Tessie."

To which Tessa replied after ruffling her sister's hair, "I missed you too Rosie."

After Tessa hugged Mary, she gave me a hug. Yes, life is spectacular, no doubt there.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter of "Life Is Great". As always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Mary-September

**Title: Life Is Great**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Television do.**

* * *

It was a late summer day in New York. I had Friday afternoon off from work so I went to the supply store to get a few birthday supplies for Tessa's party the next day in Central Park. Though her birthday was in late September, she was going to have two, one now so close family and friends (including Steven's parents) could make it then a second with her a few of close her friends in later on.

I let out a long sigh. The little girl I became a guardian to fifteen and a half years ago was now almost seventeen. How did that happen so fast? One minute she was a toddler with hair in pigtails and loved to cuddle and give hugs to now being a smart and beautiful teenager. While she still loved giving hugs and cuddles, she does have her teen moments which thankfully quickly passes.

This summer we had gone on a family trip. Their first stop was to go and visit Ida, Martin, Brenda, Benny and their kid Benny Jr. Mary never forgot how Ida and Martin adopted her (and eventually Steven) as their own. Ida and Martin loved Tessa and Rose like they loved their own granddaughter Meredith. They had gone on trips to Minnesota to see old friends and then to San Francisco to see Phyllis, Bess, and Alina. After that, they headed to LA to have some fun before leaving Tessa with Rhoda and Lou, to work for Rhoda for the summer.

Now Tessa was back and about to start her senior year at Columbia Grammar and Preparatory. For stability sake, from the time after she and Steven got married they agreed to let Tessa (and eventually Rose) continue attending private schools until she graduated high school unless she wanted a change.

After I got everything I needed at the store she hailed a taxi back home. When I arrived, I pulled the bagged items out and as she was heading up the stairs. I heard a voice call to her. "Hey Aunt Mary, do you need help?"

I whirled around there was Meredith along with Rhoda and Lou. I was happy to see them! True it had been only a few months but still, I loved seeing them every single time. Putting the stuff down I hugged my niece first and then Rhoda and Lou. I said, "When did you guys get in? I would have come by to get you."

Rhoda said, "Our flight came in two hours ago and we arrived here fifteen minutes ago. Your doorman recognized us and let us in. We could have called, but…"

Lou finished, "…we wanted to surprise you."

I grinned. I was surprised that was for sure. I said, "It is great to see you guys. Right now Tessa is out with a few friends but Steven and Rose are upstairs."

Right before they headed up to the elevator I heard. "Mary, there are a few more packages that arrived for Tessa today."

I grinned. Tessa was sure well loved. Over the last several days and weeks presents have been coming from in from San Francisco and Minneapolis. As we gathered the presents when I saw the package was from my parents postmarked from Spain. This year my parents wouldn't be able to make it as they were on they were a cruise but would come by when they got back. However, that didn't stop me from remembering the first time that my parents met Tessa.

 _~Late April 1973, Minneapolis~_

 _Mary just put the kettle on the stove to heat when she heard the doorbell ring. Mary took a deep breath. Today she was going to tell her parents. She had decided to wait a few weeks after bringing Tessa's home. She wanted to make sure the toddler had settled in. Her families lawyer promised he would not say it right away. Mary thought it would be easier to say without Tessa around Right now, Tessa was with her Aunt Rhoda. No doubt Rhoda was spoiling her niece._

 _Mary went to open the door and stood aside, "Mom, dad."_

 _After both Dottie and Walter hugged their daughter and they sat down, Dottie spoke up. "Mary, darling what is it? Your dad had said it was urgent."_

 _Mary began,"Mom, dad how would you feel about becoming grandparents?_

 _With a shocked look on their faces, Dottie said, "Mary you aren't pregnant, are you?"_

 _Walter growled, "Who knocked you up and left you high and dry? I need to have word with him and…"_

 _Mary jumped in,"No, no, no I am not pregnant therefore no one to talk to. Do you remember Denise Astley?"_

 _Calming down Walter replied, "I remember the two of you were joined at the hip in high school but lost touch later on. She was such a sweet girl despite her arrogant parents. The last of I heard she had been disowned because she chose to marry an Asian young man Lee I believe it was and that she was expecting their first child."_

 _Mary nodded. Grimly she said, "Well both Denise and Lee were tragically killed in a car accident. Both they and the driver died."_

 _Dottie gasped, "Oh my goodness. That is so sad. Is their child ok?"_

 _Mary nodded, "Thank goodness their daughter Tessa was with a babysitter that night."_

 _Mary then added, "Now because Lee's biological parents and adoptive parents are dead and Denise was estranged from her parents, they choose me to be Tessa's legal guardian. I brought her home a few weeks ago but decided to wait to tell you until she settled in. I am planning on adopting her."_

 _Both with a smile, Walter asked, "What is the little girl like?"_

 _Mary beamed and told them what she knew so far. She said, "Denise had said she very smart, which she is. She knows her alphabet and can identify colors. She also learning other things very quickly. She is also very sweet and loves to cuddle. When I get home from work she runs over and gives me a hug."_

 _Mary then asked while pointing to the couch, "Do you see the stuffed animals?"_

 _Her parents looked and lo and behold there were a lot of stuffed animals._ _Mary added, "All of them belong to her. When I first met her, she had only one. I got her one. Ever since I brought her home everyone has gotten her one. Including Bess and Phyllis."_

 _Dottie asked, "Where is little Tessa now?"_

 _Mary replied, "Rhoda took her out for a little bit to spend time together."_

 _Both Walter and Dottie smiled. They liked Rhoda and was glad that their daughter found a friend so quickly after moving here three years ago. Right then they all heard a knock and a call out, "Mare?"_

 _Mary beamed and said, "Hang on."_

 _Looking at her parents and asked, "Speaking which, how do you feel about becoming grandparents?"_

 _Dottie sounding exasperated asked, "Mary do you really need to ask again? Of course, she sounds like a darling. I want to meet our granddaughter."_

 _With a bright smile on her face, Mary nodded. She then called out, "Coming Rhoda."_

 _Mary went to open the door when she heard 'Mommy' and a pair of small arms wrapped around her legs. Smiling broadly, she got down to Tessa's height. "Hi baby girl, did you have a good time with Aunt Rhoda?"_

 _Tessa answered happily. "She took me to zwoo. We saw lwots of animals. She got me lwunch and ice cwream!"_

 _Mary added, "She did? Wow sounds like you had a great time. Now were you a good girl and say thank you?"_

 _Tessa replied enthusiastically, "Yes mommy."_

 _Tessa then added, "I gwot this for you, mommy!"_

 _Tessa looked to her aunt who gave Tessa the gift,_ _a dozen purple carnations. Tessa in turn with her chubby hands gave the bouquet to her mom._ _Mary beamed and took the flowers, hugged and kissed Tessa and said, "Awe thank you, sweetheart, I love it. Mommy loves you."_

 _Tessa answered as she hugged her mom. "I lwove you too Mommy!"_

 _Dottie and Walter couldn't help but love the scene unfolding in front of them. Mary was going to be a great mother to the little girl._ _Mary was lost in her own world until she heard Rhoda say, "Hi, Dottie. Hi, Walter."_

 _They both said, "Hello Rhoda."_

 _Rhoda then said, "I am going up to my apartment. See you later kid."_

 _Mary nodded and mouthed, "Thank you."_

 _Rhoda nodded got down to Tessa's level. Tickling her Rhoda said, "I will see you later sweetie."_

 _Tessa giggled and said answered, "Okay. I love you, Awuntie Rhoda."_

 _After Rhoda left, Mary, with flowers in hand, picked Tessa up said, "Tessa sweetie there are two people I like you to meet."_

 _Turning around Mary said, "Mom, dad I would like to meet Tessa Marina McGreer."_

 _Mary said to Tessa, "This is my mommy and daddy, your Grandma Dottie and Grandpa Walter. Can you say hi?"_

 _Tessa was wide-eyed. She has met so many people already which was quite an experience for a 19-month-old._ _Tessa feeling a little shy, waved and said, "Hwello Gwrandma Dottie and Gwrandpa Walter."_

 _It didn't take long for either Dottie or Walter to fall in love with the little girl. She is not their granddaughter yet but that didn't matter. She is a part of the family._ _Now Dottie and Walter knew why they had to stop and buy a stuffed animal. Dottie looked at Walter and he went to the car to get it. When he got back Mary saw it was big unicorn she said, "Mom, dad you didn't have to."_

 _Walter said, "Nonsense, Mary we are happy to have a granddaughter. You know how your grandparents spoiled you. Now it is our turn to do the same."_

 _Mary then showed Tessa the new toy and her eyes lit up. Mary put her down and Tessa ran to go hug it tight. Mary asked, "What do you say, Tessa? "_

 _Tessa looked up at the grandparents, smiled and said, "Thank you_ _, Gwrandma Dottie and Gwrandpa Walter."_

 _For the next several hours Walter and Dottie helped entertain the toddler. They were impressed when they heard her read through a simple book all by herself._

I was lost in thought when Rhoda said, "Okay kid? You zoned out there."

I looked at Rhoda and said, "Everything is okay, I was just remembering the time when Tessa met my parents."

Rhoda smiled and nodded. They both knew that from that time on Tessa loved her Grandma Dottie and Grandpa Walter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading the third chapter of "Life is Great". As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Lou-October

**Title: Life Is Great**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20th Television do.**

 **Chapter 4: Lou-October**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. was watching the first game in the World Series game between Los Angeles Dodgers and Oakland A's while Rhoda was spending time with Meredith on a mother-daughter date. Rhoda loved all sports but they always made sure to spend time with Meredith whenever they could.

However, as the game continued, I found my mind wandering off and remembering the first time I explained to Tessa about baseball.

 _~May 1975~_

 _One Saturday afternoon as Lou was watching Tessa while Mary went on a date. After playing tea party with Tessa he turned on the TV to watch the baseball game between the Minnesota Twins the Kansas City Royals._

 _Tessa had been playing with her stuffed animals and reading to them when she heard a strange sound, like a crack of some sort. She looked up saw her Uncle Lou watching TV. She slid off the couch and walked over to her uncle. Lou felt a tug on his sleeve and heard, "Wat dat you watching Uncle Lou?"_

 _Lou looked at his niece and saw a cute smile and a look of curiosity on her face. Lou shook his head. He was amazed at how Tessa was already three._

 _Not sure if he should use simple terms or not but he did the best he could. Pulling her onto his chair and seated on his lap he began. "You see the guy on the pile of dirt? That is the pitcher, he is the one who throws the first ball. You see the player that has a wood object? He tries to hit the ball thrown by the pitcher…"_

 _Before long he could tell that Tessa was into the game. They were so into the close nail bitter of a game they didn't hear the door open and close. Mary had come home early from another disastrous date. Well the date had started out great. She and the guy had so much in common. Then it quickly soured. The moment her date heard she caring for a child he tried to convince her how he didn't like kids and didn't want anything to do with them. Mary knew right away what his motives were. When Mary stood firm, he didn't even pay and bolted leaving Mary to pay the bill. As she made it to her apartment she thought **Oh, how immature he probably he is.**_

 _However, when she saw that Tessa was watching baseball with Lou all the worries disappeared. Mary was happy that Tessa loved her Uncle Lou, **almost** more so than Uncle Murray and Uncle Ted._

 _She walked up to them, cleared her throat and asked, "Who's winning?"_

 _Tessa was the first to whirl around and see her mother. She jumped out of her uncle's lap and ran to hug her mother. "Momma you home!"_

 _Lou turned the volume down and saw the way Mary hugged Tessa he knew it was another bad date. Lou shook his head. Mary really deserved the best man to care for her and Tessa but it seemed like she is going through her share of bad luck._

I smiled at that memory but then I had another one. Tessa's first baseball game.

 _~September 26, 1976~_

 _The day after Tessa's birthday party Lou took her to her first baseball game. He would have taken the day before after her party but Tessa had gone from very high on sugar to very sleepy as she had run off all the energy she had so it wouldn't have made for an enjoyable game viewing._ _So today was the today. He had a special surprise planned for her. He had would pick her up and then take her to pregame signing and then afterward have her run the bases and try to slide into home plate._

 _He also had something else planned. He had an Army buddy who worked as the team manager and owed him a favor. The one favor was for Tessa to have a birthday greeting on the Jumbotron._ _When he arrived to pick her up he saw that she was in the gear that he got her for her birthday. He also saw that she was exuberantly jumping up and down. After getting her booster seat in his car and strapped in the usual reminders they were on their way. After some time they were at the gate to go in. Lou had his and Tessa's ticket in hand. As he was about to hand it to the attendant he heard, "Can I do it, Uncle Lou?"_

 _Lou smiled. He gave Tessa her ticket and she handed it to the female attendant who came down to Tessa's level and the attendant said, "Hi there, cutie pie, is this your first game?"_

 _With a smile on her face, Tessa nodded excitedly and said, "I am going to be watching with my Uncle Lou!"_

 _The same attendant then stood back up and said looking at Lou, "It is good that you are starting your niece young."_

 _After tearing the ticket attendant gave Tessa her ticket and said, "Have fun cutie pie!"_

 _Tessa smiled. Holding her uncle's hand, they headed to the first part of the day, the pregame signing. Lou then took her to the seats the second row from the dugouts which was the best in the house. During the Tessa was called to the front and received a specially signed ball from the team. Tessa then saw her birthday message on the jumbo screen by then she was really jumping for joy! When she arrived home, she was super excited that she told whoever listened which was Mary, Rhoda, and of course her grandparents._

I loved how Tessa was happy that wanted to learn how to really play the game. Mary signed her up and I coached her when she wasn't at practice. She was able to use the tips I taught her and what she learned in the softball league. The tips served her well and she was now a star on her varsity softball team at school.

I was lost in thought that I didn't see that the end of the game or that Rhoda and Meredith had returned home. It wasn't until Meredith came to hug me and said, "Hi dad!"

I looked at our beautiful daughter. Gosh, she looked so much like her mother, except that nose. Like her older and adoring sisters before her, Meredith had inherited the Grant nose.

I am glad to have all the people in my life, Tessa included.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of "Life is Great". As always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Tessa-November

**Title : Life Is Great**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20th Television do.**

 **Author's Note: So, I know this will be the more emotional story, so bear with me.**

 **Chapter 5: Tessa-November/Thanksgiving**

* * *

Right now, I am helping mom and dad set up for Thanksgiving dinner where both sets of grandparents were coming. However, one thing is for certain. These last few years I have been counting my blessings. I know about how close my mom and biological mom were when they were young. I have seen the photos of the two of them and of me as baby with my late biological parents.

I know I may sound like a broken record, but I really am thankful for the life I have now. I know my dad could not have chosen not to adopt me or that mom could have chosen not to go to Duluth to sign the paperwork and come get me. If that had happened I would have remained with Social Services and shuffled around in foster care with somewhat of a hope of being adopted. Life would have been totally different.

I may have had moments where my attitude and peer pressure got the best of me, but I do not let that interfere with my thankfulness I am also thankful that my friends are all understanding that while I love spending time with them, my family comes first. As a matter of fact, they now see Rose as their little sister as well, especially when they are over visiting.

The one thing I remember the most was meeting my sister Rose for the very first time.

 _~Late April 1979~_

 _Tessa had been waiting in the waiting room with Grandma Dottie and Grandpa Walter who had flown in from St. Paul on a moment's notice. Even Grandma Ida and Grandpa Martin came in from New York. Steven's parents, Grandma Elizabeth and Grandpa William weren't there as they had just left for their Alaskan cruise and would come as soon as they got home. Her Aunt Rhoda and Uncle Lou also made from L.A. At the moment Aunt Rhoda and was in the with her mom and dad helping her. Her grandparents, Grandma Dottie, Grandpa Walter, Grandma Ida and Grandpa Martin had been to visit but were now waiting outside. She was patient at first about waiting to meet her new sibling but was starting to get fidgety. Asking no one in particular "How much longer?"_

 _Right as Dottie pulled her first granddaughter into her lap and say when they saw Rhoda come into the waiting room. Tessa saw and was the first to take off running to her aunt and asked, "Aunt Rhoda, do I have a baby sister or baby brother?_

 _With a grin Rhoda announced, "Mary and Steven would like to announce that their seven pounds, twenty-inch Baby Girl Cronin has made her debut!"_

 _Everyone cheered. Tessa was overjoyed! She had a little sister to eventually play with and teach stuff that she has learned. After Rhoda had called their friends in Minneapolis and San Francisco. Since there weren't many people there they were all allowed to come and see the newborn. Tessa walked with Rhoda to the room and when Mary and Steven saw Tessa they both motioned her over. Tessa ran over and then Steven lifted her up on the bed. Mary kissed Tessa on the forehead and asked, "Tessa darling what do you think of your baby sister?"_

 _When Tessa saw her baby sister she was in awe. She was so tiny but so cute! She knew she had to be gentle with the new baby so without being prompted she leaned in and gave a gentle kiss. That action melted the hearts of all who were present; even the nurse was there to check in on them._

 _Right then her Grandmother Dottie and adoptive Grandmother Ida asked at the same time, "What is the newborn's name?"_

 _Mary and Steven had thought of a name for a girl and a boy some time ago. However, when they had their daughter they knew the perfect name. Mary said, "Steven and I would like to introduce to the world, Rose Marisol Cronin. Rose after Rhoda and Marisol after her big sister."_

 _Steven spoke up. "Actually Marisol after not only her big sister but also her mother."_

 _That was the one surprise neither Mary nor Tessa herself saw coming._

I smiled at the thought of how dad surprised everyone by giving Rose a middle name that honored us both. As we are sitting down for the meal I felt a breeze pass through. I know that it was my biological parents' spirits passing through. Not the first time and won't be the last. When I looked at mom I knew she did too and we both smiled.

 ** _Denise and Lee looking down and smiling. They saw how happy their daughter is and that they made the right choice to name Mary as the legal guardian. She not only was a great mother to Tessa but she found Tessa a father figure and gave her a life they weren't able to give her with that they blew the kisses and then walked hand in hand enjoy their afterlife together._**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the fifth chapter of "Life is Great". As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
